Doce engano
by mfm2885
Summary: Quando tudo parece errado, quando fatos do passado atormentam sua vida, acabar com ela parece o melhor meio. Mas quando descobre-se que nada é o que parece, pode-se mudar o destino? Yaoi, lemon, darklemon
1. Sofrimento

Naruto não me pertence.

"_você..." – pensamento._

- você... – fala.

Aviso: yaoi/lemon/dark lemon, se você não gosta, não leia.

Casal PRINCIPAL: Itachi/Naruto.

Ah, essa fic é parecida com a minha outra. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que as coisas acontecem, aparece o que a personagem pensa a respeito delas... Ok? E também não segue a cronologia do anime/manga.

* * *

**Doce engano**

**Sofrimento.**

Levantou-se rapidamente. O mesmo pesadelo. Todas as noites, com a mesma intensidade, com o mesmo impacto.

Voltou a deitar e aspirou o ar profundamente. "Não saio daqui tão cedo!".

3:00 horas.

Tentou de todas formas dormir, mas flashes do pesadelo lhe vinham à mente, como se estivesse vivendo o sonho.

- MALDIÇÃO!! - Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. – Por que sempre acontece comigo? Por que TUDO sempre acontece comigo?

- Nunca mudará, não é mesmo, DOBE?!

Olhou para a janela. "Sasuke? Mas... o que esse canalha faz aqui? O quê que ele acha que está fazendo?".

- O que quer? – falou da forma mais ríspida que conseguira. Estava angustiado, estava sofrendo, mas de maneira alguma deixaria o outro saber. E Sasuke não esperava por aquilo, sempre imaginou que seu, ao encontrar seu "amigo", pularia sobre ele, gritaria e repetiria que o levaria de volta à Konoha.

Mas não foi como queria, muito menos como imaginou. Doce engano o seu.

- ...

- Se não quer nada, pode sair por onde entrou.

- ...!

Respirou. Não queria saber dele. Queria que fosse embora. Havia treinado tanto, se esforçado tanto pelo outro que sempre lhe ignorou... "Não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes".

- Como queria que fosse? Que pulasse em você e lhe implorasse para que volte? – riu maldosamente – Pode esquecer! Não vou perder mais tempo com você. Não me importo com a maldita promessa que fiz à Sakura. Desde que fique bem longe de nós e não nos importune, por mim tudo bem!

Naruto se surpreendeu com a reação do outro: estava rindo! Rindo exageradamente, como se acabasse de ouvir a coisa mais absurda da sua vida e zombasse de quem havia falado.

- Então é assim? Ah, Naruto, não vou perder tempo então! – e mirou-o nos olhos – Eu quero você... E sempre tenho o que quero!

Naruto se assustou. Estava encurralado, um simples olhar paralisou-o... O que fazer? Fugir? Bater nele até que fosse embora? Bom, era uma opção, mas tentou uma forma de o outro não encostar nele...

- Como tem Itachi em suas mãos?

...e foi a pior coisa que fizera na vida. Os olhos de Sasuke imediatamente ficaram vermelhos.

- O que foi que disse? - Sasuke queria ter certeza de que ouvira bem. "O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Não! Com quem ele acha que está falando?".

- Disse que, se tem tudo o que quer, deveria ter Itachi em suas mãos, não é Sasuke? – fizera questão de provocar o outro. Não queria ter um segundo pesadelo, não com ele, não com outro Uchiha.

- Garoto insolente! – Sasuke imobilizou Naruto na cama, deixando-o preso entre suas pernas.

Mas Naruto reagiu. – Sai! – Se inclinou para frente, a fim de tirar o outro em cima de si, o que quase teria acontecido se Sasuke não tivesse usado genjutsu e amarado Naruto em uma árvore, deixando-o à sua mercê.

- Me solta! – As lágrimas escorriam-lhe a face – Me solta! – Mas era inútil.

Sasuke lambeu o pescoço do outro, ignorando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu corpo.

- PÁRA!! – tentou usar o chakra da Kyuubi, mas só então se lembrou que não conseguia e percebeu uma sensação muito familiar.

Sasuke tirou toda a roupa de Naruto, sugando com vontade toda a extensão de seu tórax, lambendo seu umbigo, abrindo as pernas dele, ficando sobre elas.

- Hun Naruto, isso vai doer... – e penetrou-o com vontade.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – fechou os olhos e começou a chorar compulsivamente. "Não..."

Sasuke aproveitou cada estocada, cada momento ao lado do outro, não admitia, mas adorava vê-lo sofrer. Não demorou muito para que despejasse seu líquido dentro do "amante".

Naruto fechou os olhos com força, como se fosse um pesadelo, como se fosse acordar a qualquer momento e ver que nada daquilo havia acontecido, que não passava de um simples engano... Mas não era.

-- x --

Sasuke fitou o outro sem entender nada. "O que houve?".

- Naruto, se acalme... – tentou desesperadamente descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Acalmar-me? ACALMAR-ME??". Naruto então abriu os olhos e fitou o outro com ódio.

- SEU ESTÚPIDO!! IGNORANTE!! COMO QUER QUE ME ACALME SEU FILHO DA P...!! SAI DAQUI! VAI EMBORA!! NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS, SEU BASTARDO!! ACHA QUE ERA SIMPLES, NÃO? PENSOU QUE VINDO AQUI ME ENTREGARIA A VOCÊ?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – estava totalmente fora de si, não queria nem saber a gravidade do que dizia, só disse e pronto – PERDI MUITOS ANOS DA MINHA VIDA INDO ATRÁS DE UM IGNORANTE!! PARA QUE O MESMO APARECESSE AQUI E FIZESSE O QUE FEZ!! ESTÁ ENGANADO SE ACHA QUE VOU ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ!

Sasuke saiu de cima do outro assustado. Não entendia nada. "O que houve?". Saiu então pelo mesmo lugar que entrou.

Naruto olhou-o fazer cada movimento, cada palavra, cada expressão. Quando ele saiu, correu para o banheiro, se enfiando embaixo da ducha, tentando se livrar do cheiro do outro, sentindo nojo de si mesmo...

Só então percebeu que estava vestido.

* * *

Finalmente! Minha segunda fic, primeiro cap. Bom, não vou dizer exatamente o que houve, cabe à vocês imaginar o que pode ter acontecido. Mas aviso que tem muito pela frente...

xD

Obrigada a todos que leram

Xau!


	2. Não me pergunte

Naruto não me pertence.

"_você..." – pensamento._

- você... – fala.

Aviso: yaoi/lemon/dark lemon, se você não gosta, não leia.

Casal PRINCIPAL: Naruto/Itachi

Esse é SongChapter. (xD) com a música Dante's prayer da Loreena. Quem quiser ouvir, o link está aqui e no meu perfil (caso não apareça): www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?vjLx0n8wMrLA

Ah, essa fic é parecida com a minha outra. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que as coisas acontecem, aparece o que a personagem pensa a respeito delas... Ok? E também não segue a cronologia do anime/mangá.

* * *

Doce engano.

2. **Não me pergunte.**

Naruto não saía de casa há dias. Não comia, não dormia, não respondia às ligações de seus amigos. Estava incomunicável, e destruindo a si mesmo.

Naruto's POV

Ouço baterem na porta.

Não abrirei. Não quero ver ninguém, não quero falar com ninguém.

Não quero saber de nada. Não quero comer nada... NADA!!

Tudo por causa dos Uchihas, tudo culpa deles!! Querem agradecê-los por mim? Ótimo! Estariam fazendo-me um favor.

-- x --

Bateu na porta de novo. Não desistiria, queria vê-lo, queria saber como estava. Havia recebido a notícia de que o Kyuubi provavelmente estaria tentando suicídio. Mas não acreditara.

Naruto sempre foi muito determinado, sempre lutou pelos seus ideais, nunca perdeu a alegria. Nunca imaginou que um dia ele desmoronaria ante as pessoas que mais o admiram - ou admiravam.

- Naruto. – cerrou levemente os olhos – você não me deixa escolha – e arrombou a porta.

-- x --

Continuou indiferente, deitado na cama. Do mesmo modo que deitara depois da "visita" de Sasuke, ficara. Não podia dizer que cheirava mal, pois as lágrimas lavavam seu corpo quente e febril.

**_When the dark wood fell before me_**

**Quando a madeira escura caiu diante de mim**

**_And all the paths were overgrown_**

**E todos os caminhos ficaram repletos**

**_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_**

**Quando padres do orgulho dizem que não há outro caminho**

**_I tilled the sorrows of stone_**

**Eu cultivei a tristeza da pedra**

- Pretende ficar aí até quando?

Não moveu-se.

O outro percebeu a expressão sofrida que Naruto tinha, seus olhos sem brilho e suas bochechas pálidas faziam um péssimo contraste com seus cabelos loiros mais compridos.

- Está péssimo, sabia?

Foi até o banheiro dele e, umedecendo uma toalha, se dirigiu até Naruto e colocou-a em sua testa.

- Itachi?

O Uchiha mais velho apenas sorriu discretamente e sentou ao seu lado.

- Sentiu minha falta?

Naruto limitava-se a fita-lo. Pôde sentir o moreno medir sua temperatura, pôde sentir sua mão percorrendo seu pescoço para ver o quanto estava quente... Mas não pôde sentir a preocupação e o carinho emanados dele.

- Naruto, você precisa comer.

Ignorou-o. Virando para o lado oposto do qual Itachi estava, fechando os olhos, tentando em vão ignorar a presença do outro. Mesmo depois de tudo que ele fizera, não sentia raiva, não sentia nojo. Suspirou derrotado e concordou.

- Está bem.

**_I did not believe because I could not see_**

**Eu não acreditei porque não pude ver**

**_Though you came to me in the night_**

**Penso que você veio a mim durante a noite**

**_When the dawn seemed forever lost_**

**Quando a aurora parecia para sempre perdida**

**_You showed me your love in the light of the stars_**

**Você mostrou-me o seu amor na luz das estrelas**

Itachi sorriu. Não imaginou que seria tão fácil.

Foi até a cozinha do outro. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que havia comida nos armários e que ninguém havia tocado nelas. Pegou todos os ingredientes necessários para fazer um mingau e, logo depois de pronto, levou-o à Naruto.

- Toma – fez com que o outro se encostasse à parede, sentando com as pernas ao seu redor, e levou a colher até sua boca – Cuidado que está quente.

Naruto abriu a boca e engoliu a substância pastosa. Sentiu o corpo reagir lentamente à medida em que comia.

Itachi olhou-o. Custou acreditar que aquele que estava à sua frente era Naruto Uzumaki e que estava nesse estado. Depois de dar comida a ele, sentou ao seu lado e o deitou em seu colo, mexendo em seus cabelos.

- O que houve Naruto? Disseram-me que você queria se matar, não pude ignorar a hipótese!

- Ia fazer diferença? – sua voz saiu num sussurro, como se estivesse falando para si próprio – alguém ia notar, Itachi? Minha vida não tem mais sentido, aposto que alguém como você sabe do que estou falando... Caçado pela Akatsuki, sonhando em ser Hokage, procurando pelo Sasuke, que é outro, que não quer ser achado... E tudo isso para quê?

Itachi contemplou o rosto em seu colo. A cor voltava ao corpo de Naruto, mas ainda sim estava fraco. A dor psicológica era maior que a física. Não era preciso ser médico para perceber isso. Era só olhá-lo.

- Naruto... – odiava admitir, mas compartilhava da mesma tristeza que ele. – Olha para mim. O que vê?

Naruto virou o rosto e analisou a face triste do outro.

- O que vejo? Alguém triste que odeia admitir isso a si mesmo.

- hunf, sofro o mesmo que você... Aposto que se morresse agora mesmo, ninguém ia ficar sabendo! Sabe por que entrei na Akatsuki? Porque queria proteção. Queria fugir daqueles que me perseguiam por ter matado minha família. Não tenho sonhos, não tenho ideais. Sou apenas um objeto de uso pessoal.

**_Cast your eyes on the ocean_**

**Lance seus olhos no oceano**

**_Cast your soul to the sea_**

**Lance sua alma para o mar**

**_When the dark night seems endless_**

**Quando a escura noite parece sem fim**

**_Please remember me_**

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim**

Naruto se levantou, ficando de costas para ele.

- Sabe por que estou assim? Faz idéia Itachi?

- Não, não faço.

- Por causa dos Uchihas...

Itachi sentiu o chão fugir-lhe dos pés, o ar lhe faltar. "A culpa sempre foi... NOSSA?".

- Naruto...

- Não terminei – falou encarando-o – sabe quem veio fazer uma visita? Sasuke. E adivinha o que ele fez!? Estuprou-me. Por quê? Não sei, pergunta para ele. E, adivinha só, quem fez isso antes, hun? QUEM fez a mesma coisa anos atrás? Você!! Ou não me diga que não se lembra!!

Itachi abaixou a cabeça. Nunca imaginou que o estupro de anos atrás deixaria uma brecha na mente de Naruto e voltasse a atormentá-lo.

- Não foi o Sasuke.

Naruto congelou. "Como? Mas, se não foi ele...".

- Foi você!!

O outro apenas assentiu.

Naruto's POV

O quê? Itachi? Mas... Como? COMO?

**_Then the mountain rose before me_**

**Então a montanha eleva-se diante de mim**

**_By the deep well of desire_**

**Pelo vão profundo de desejo**

**_From the fountain of forgiveness_**

**Da fonte de perdão**

**_Beyond the ice and fire_**

**Além do gelo e do fogo**

Não entendo. Se Sasuke não fez nada... Então o que queria comigo? E por que Itachi está me contando? Mas... O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu sei Naruto. É chocante, não?

- Como Itachi, como?

- Se lembra de nosso "encontro" anos atrás?...

Nojento.

-...então... Naquela tarde entrei na sua mente, descobri seus segredos, vivi suas lembranças, senti sua dor. Disse que era um apenas um objeto. Não menti, fiz tudo o que me mandaram, contra minha vontade, mas fiz. E não há um dia sequer que não tenha me arrependido disso.

Apenas ouvi. Fazia sentido. Faz sentido. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que não quero acreditar, algo que me diz que ele está certo.

- E por que está aqui?

Preciso saber. Preciso ter certeza que não é por pena. Que não é para me levar para a Akatsuki... Preciso.

- Imaginei que perguntaria... A Akastuki se "dissolveu". Houve um conflito com nosso líder e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Não tinha para onde ir. Não é e ao mesmo tempo é por isso que estou aqui. Eu... Eu amo você Naruto...

Como?

- Eu sei que não acredita, que isso é um absurdo. Mas sempre quis te proteger, te guardar do perigo que te atormentaria. E desde aquele dia, tive certeza disso.

Acredito nele, acredito nele porque... Porque...

- Naruto, você me odeia?

Porque sinto que ele faz parte da minha vida. Que faz parte de mim. Desde aquele dia.

- Por que não parou então?

- Hã? Por que não parei o quê?

Mas é difícil admitir isso a mim mesmo.

- Depois que descobriu o que queria, por que não parou? Por que não foi embora? POR QUE?

- Porque minha verdadeira missão era traumatizá-lo. Para que pudessem chantageá-lo no futuro. Nunca imaginei que a brecha permaneceria aberta.

E ele não pode saber da verdade.

Hun, uma brecha? Então, se quisesse poderia fecha-la?

**_Cast your eyes on the ocean_**

**Lance seus olhos no oceano**

**_Cast your soul to the sea_**

**Lance sua alma para o mar**

**_When the dark night seems endless_**

**Quando a escura noite parece sem fim**

**_Please remember me_**

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim**

- Itachi... Não odeio você. Mas, o que acontece agora?

Não, realmente não pode saber. Não ainda. E o que me atormenta é o fato de não sentir raiva dele, de não amaldiçoá-lo pelo que fez comigo, de não querer vingança...

Isso me atormenta.

* * *

Yo! Mas um cap.

xD

Ah, a música não acabou, continua no próximo...

Espero ter alcançado suas expectativas e não ter confundido ninguém... :S

Até!


	3. Perdão e Traição

Naruto não me pertence.

_"você..." – pensamento._

- você... – fala.

você - alguém MUITO IMPORTANTE.

Aviso: yaoi/lemon/dark lemon, se você não gosta, não leia.

Casal PRINCIPAL: Naruto/Itachi

Esse cap. também é songcap. (xD) com a continuação da música Dante's prayer da Loreena. Quem quiser ouvir a música, tem o link no meu perfil, ok?

Ah, essa fic é parecida com a minha outra. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que as coisas acontecem, aparece o que a personagem pensa a respeito delas... E também não segue a cronologia do anime/manga e a história... xP

* * *

Doce engano

3. **Perdão e Traição**

_**Though we share this humble path, alone**_

**Embora nós partilhemos este humilde caminho, sozinhos**

_**How fragile is the heart**_

**Quão frágil é o coração**

_**Oh give these clay feet wings to fly**_

**Oh! Dê a estes pés de barro asas para voar**

_**To touch the face of the stars**_

**Para tocar a face das estrelas**

- Isso!

Itachi caminhou até ele, envolvendo-o pela cintura. Roçou suavemente seus lábios, olhando-o ternamente. Tinha medo de sua reação.

- Não faço nada que não queira Naruto.

Naruto olhou-o receoso. Não sabia o que queria e ao mesmo tempo ansiava pelo que sempre desejou: alguém o amando com amor. Mas a insegurança era grande DEMAIS.

- Eu... – pensou mais um pouco. "Poderia perdoá-lo?" - não sei Itachi.

Itachi's POV

Tenho medo de machucá-lo. Tenho medo de magoá-lo. E pensar que todo esse sofrimento, toda essa dor, foi culpa minha. Culpa minha...

Afasto-me dele. É preciso tempo. E pensar que tudo estava bem. Que se voltasse tudo seria diferente. Doce engano o meu.

Não posso forçá-lo a nada. Na verdade, nem deveria estar aqui.

-- x --

Silencioso demais.

Itachi se culpava o tempo todo. E Naruto... Bom, Naruto parecia esconder algo. Qualquer um que olhasse para ele perceberia que nada que dessem para que comesse poderia trazê-lo de volta: sua cor havia o abandonado novamente e seus lábios estavam roxos, ele tremia, e, incrivelmente, mantinha-se indiferente a tudo aquilo.

"Droga de dor".

Itachi só acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um baque no chão.

Era Naruto.

Não pensou duas vezes. Que se danassem as pessoas, que se danasse o mundo, o levaria até o hospital. E o faria urgentemente.

-- x --

Naruto's POV

(N/a: Ele está desmaiado, mas continua pensando)

Faz quanto tempo que sinto essa dor? É mesmo, depois que tomei aquele banho e nunca mais saí da cama. Deve fazer um mês.

Não me importo. Disse que se morresse ninguém se importaria.

Sabia que comer depois de tanto tempo só me traria saúde momentaneamente.

Sabe o que queria agora? O que queria nesse EXATO momento? Dormir. Queria dormir até acordar e descobrir que nada disso aconteceu. Que tudo não passa de um engano e que minha vida não passa de um brinquedo. Para alguém que não tem o que fazer brincar com ela.

Era isso que queria.

Está certo. Estou sendo altamente egoísta! Mas, pensem bem: 1. Não sei quem são meus pais, 2. Tenho um demônio dentro de mim, 3. Vivi sonhando com algo que nunca alcançarei, 4. Tentei trazer um amigo de volta, e no que deu?, 5. Nunca ninguém gostou de mim de verdade – Itachi não vem ao caso. Não sei o que ele realmente quer. Mesmo ouvindo e compreendo tudo que ele me falou, pode ser que ele esteja apenas tentando dar um rumo na minha vida como queria ter dado à dele mesmo –, 6. Usei uma máscara durante toda minha vida... EU DEVERIA OU NÃO ME IMPORTAR COMIGO MESMO AO MENOS UMA VEZ?

Hun? Conheço esse cheiro!!

Eu não acredito que o Itachi me trouxe pro hospital!

-- x --

- Com licença?! Poderia por favor, chamar um médico?

A enfermeira mediu os dois: Itachi estava desesperado - mesmo sendo alguém altamente controlado, milhares de possibilidades ruins lhe atormentavam -; Naruto continuava pálido, com os lábios roxos e tremendo, no entanto, não deixava de parecer um anjo.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas qual é o problema?

Itachi olhou-a perplexo.

- Como? Ele está inconsciente, não vê? Não come faz semanas, não vê a luz do Sol, e AINDA me pergunta o que ele tem??

A enfermeira pegou o telefone e chamou a segurança:

- Segurança? Por favor, poderiam vir até aqui? Tem dois malucos na minha frente dizendo que querem me matar!

Se não tivesse acabado de ser aceito e perdoado por Konoha, Itachi com certeza mataria aquela mulher. "Mas o que?".

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Quando os seguranças se aproximaram deles, a enfermeira sussurrou:

- Isso é pelo Sasuke.

Itachi's POV

O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Pensa Itachi, pensa!

Céus, o Naruto está MORRENDO, a louca da enfermeira resolveu se VINGAR por meu IRMÃO e eu estou no meio do nada SEM SABER o que fazer!

**_Breathe life into this feeble heart_**

**Sopre vida dentro deste fraco coração**

**_Lift this mortal veil of fear_**

**Levante este véu mortal de medo**

**_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears_**

**Pegue estas esperanças despedaçadas, gravadas com lágrimas**

**_We'll rise above these earthly cares_**

**nós nos ergueremos por sobre esses cuidadosos terrenos**

- Itachi?

- Naruto!! Diga-me que está bem! Diga-me que foi só um desmaio de nada! Diga-me que não está morrendo! DIGA-ME!

- Não Itachi... Eu estou morrendo... Achei que soubesse que, se uma pessoa não-

- Não Naruto, não continue! Eu sei... EU SEI!!

É impossível segurar as lágrimas. Não tenho motivos para chorar?? Negar a si mesmo algo que sempre soube é pura covardia! Não, nem covardia é... IGNORÂNCIA!! Acompanhei a vida de meu irmão de perto, posso dizer que não tinha a mínima graça até conhecer você, Naruto-kun. E você mexeu comigo, de um modo que nem eu mesmo consegui. Saber que a Akatsuki queria o que tinha dentro de você, foi algo muito chocante. Custei a acreditar no que tinham me dito.

Fazer tudo que fiz até hoje não foi fácil. Violá-lo não foi fácil. Magoá-lo não fácil. Persegui-lo não foi fácil. Vê-lo morrer não está sendo fácil...

- Itachi... – sua voz, não, seu fio de voz. – eu quero voltar. Voltar pra casa. Tira-me daqui, por favor!

EU NÃO QUERO QUE MORRA!!

- Ok, Naruto.

Por favor, Naruto. Fique comigo...

-- x --

Ao chegar em casa, Itachi coloca Naruto deitado em seu colo, enquanto deixa as lágrimas rolarem soltas de seus olhos. Tentava dizer algo, mas não conseguia... Queria repreende-lo, mas não se sentia apto para fazê-lo. Queria ajudá-lo, mas como? Como o salvaria da morte?

"O que fazer? O que fazer?".

- Itachi...

Ao olhá-lo podia perceber que sua voz morria, que sua consciência traía-o, tentando abandoná-lo. Era impossível ficar impassível.

- Tem algo que gostaria de fazer antes de morrer...

Naruto demorava a responder. Inspirava vagarosamente, segurando a mão de Itachi entre as suas.

- E o que é meu anjo?

- ... Eu queria... Queria ser seu... Itachi... Não do modo... Que fui anos atrás... Mas com todo... esse sentimento que... Possuímos nesse momento... Poderia... Fazer isso... por mim?

Um choque. Foi isso que Itachi sentiu.

- Naruto... Tem certeza? Está muito fraco. Posso machucá-lo...

- Itachi... Quando uma pessoa... Não tem muito tempo... O que faz por ela?... - engoliu seco e continuou - Pensar no meu bem-estar... É bobagem agora... Não há nada que... Possa mudar a situação... O chakra da Kyuubi... Já não pode... Fazer nada por mim... Não quero ser ajudado... Isso é um fato.

Passou a mão suavemente pelos cabelos loiros de seu anjo. E beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Eu amo você...

Naruto's POV

Sinto vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas secaram. Sinto vontade de gritar, mas minha voz fugiu de mim.

Sorrio.

Como gostaria de dizer o mesmo Itachi. Como gostaria! Se minha voz não tivesse me deixado, diria tudo o que sinto agora: que perdôo você; que foi a única pessoa que, ao estar do meu lado, não questionou minhas escolhas nem zombou do meu modo de ser; diria que me pareceu ser o único a me tratar com carinho – Iruka-sensei foi importante, mas você de algum modo, foi mais – e diria que o amo. Sim, o amo com todo o restante de minha vida.

Mas como você mesmo disse, somos apenas brinquedos. E, quem quer que esteja brincando conosco, não quer que sejamos felizes.

-- x --

Itachi tirou de Naruto de seu colo e ficou de quatro sobre ele. Lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos. Mas o loiro passou seus dedos por sua face, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Oh, que cena linda. Um babaca realizando o último desejo de meu brinquedinho

Itachi's POV

Uno nossos lábios. É tão difícil me concentrar no que faço... Sinto nossas línguas se enroscando, ora lascivamente, ora suavemente.

Ah, Naruto... Você tem mesmo que ir?

Sinto sua mão percorrer meu abdômen, seus lábios abandonam minha boca para brincarem com meu pescoço. Tiro nossas camisetas. Se tiver que estar com você, sentir seu calor, que seja até o fim.

Minha mão explora todo seu corpo, cada parte. Não mais sem permissão, não mais com medo. Mas com amor.

Levo meus lábios até seu ombro, lambendo-o, mordendo-o.

Você coloca uma de suas mãos na minha nuca, enquanto a outra roça em minhas costas, provocando arrepios por todo meu corpo.

- Naruto...

_**Cast your eyes on the ocean**_

**Lance seus olhos no oceano**

_**Cast your soul to the sea**_

**Lance sua alma para o mar**

_**When the dark night seems endless**_

**Quando a escura noite parece sem fim**

_**Please remember me**_

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim**

_**Please remember me**_

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim**.

Troco de posição. Sento na cama, colocando você de frente para mim, com suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura.

Ainda me pergunto se não é exigir demais de você, meu anjo.

Com a costa de minha mão acaricio seu rosto, voltando a beijar seu pescoço. Sinto sua respiração na minha nuca. E isso é loucamente excitante, exatamente como você...

-- x --

Ambos exploravam-se. Língua encontrando língua, pele encontrando pele, saliva sendo absorvida pela pele, membro encontrando orifício, corpos movendo-se ritmicamente...

Era puro êxtase, puro prazer. Dois corpos atraindo-se mutuamente. E faziam de tudo para prolongar ao máximo o momento.

Inverteram as posições: era Naruto quem mandava agora. E não é preciso dizer que Itachi não protestou ou sentiu dor. Estava realizando o último desejo de seu anjo. "Não é justo mandar em alguém que está morrendo...".

Quando não se tem muito tempo, as coisas mudam, não é mesmo, Itachi?

O Uchiha mais velho pode sentir, pela primeira vez, amor verdadeiro emanando de um amante seu. Por um momento, ambos puderam se esquecer de seus passados, de seus medos, de seus sofrimentos, de seus destinos...

E puderam ser felizes naquela noite.

Quando Itachi viu que Naruto estava cansado demais, parou. O loiro, que arfava, sentiu sua vista embassar. Era a última oportunidade que tinha para dizer o que sentia, não a perderia por nada.

Sentiu o sangue escorrer pela sua boca. Estava morrendo, definitivamente, e precisava fazer algo: pegou o bloquinho de papel e a caneta que estavam em cima do criado-mudo, escreveu algo, e entregou para Itachi.

Conforme lia o que estava escrito, o Uchiha mais velho sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem novamente por seu rosto. Sentiu pela última vez a mão suave de seu anjo passear por seu rosto e alisar seu cabelo. Depois de lido, deu seu último beijo...

_Quero que saiba que eu perdôo você, __Itachi_

_- Gostaria que soubesse que eu também te amo;_

_- E que, se tivéssemos oportunidade, aproveitaria cada dia da minha inútil vida ao seu lado;_

_- Posso afirmar que me fez feliz. Que conseguiu me animar em minhas últimas horas de vida._

_Queria pedir-lhe que não chorasse. Mas que levasse de mim uma boa lembrança. Que não se culpasse por __**nossa **__morte._

_A culpa não é sua, e sim do seu irmão._

_**Por favor, **__**lembre**__**m**__**-se**__** de mim.**_

_Naruto_

...e **morreram**.

-- x --

5 dias depois...

- Enfim... Posso reconstruir meu clã agora, já que não tenho nenhum empecilho em meu caminho.

Sasuke segurava o jornal em sua mão, onde aparecia a vinheta: ENCONTRADO MORTOS UZUMAKI NARUTO E UCHIHA ITACHI.

A reportagem dizia que não se sabia a causa do suicídio. Mas que provavelmente Naruto havia matado Itachi e depois se suicidado. Havia também a menção de um bilhete, o qual fez com que os shinobis achassem que Naruto era o assassino. Ambos encontravam-se vestidos e suas expressões não eram de dor, e sim de alegria. Ah, foram enforcados, juntos, e estavam abraçados.

Porém... O que não sabiam era que a parte que mencionava Sasuke havia sido apagada e que não era nenhum suicídio e sim, assassinato. O assassino?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas ninguém saberia. O mangekyou sharigan era poderoso demais para deixar rastros para quem fosse. E Sasuke não tinha motivos, APARENTES, para mata-los.

- Esse mundo existe só para Uchiha Sasuke. Não deixaria que impedissem a mim. – o Uchiha mais novo colocou o jornal de volta na banca e se retirou – Se não tivesse tratado-me daquela maneira Naruto, haveria esperança para nós dois...

**_Please remember me_**

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim.**

**_Please remember me_**

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim.**

**_Please remember me_**

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim.**

**_Please remember me_**

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim.**

**_Please remember me_**

**Por favor, lembre-se de mim.**

* * *

FIM!!

Não me matem!!

Por mim, a fic demoraria mais para ser finalizada... Porém, era maldade pra quem estava acompanhando...

Ah, meus sinceros agradecimentos à Cleo nx, yeahrebecca e lari-thekiller pelas reviews!!

xD

E me desculpem se foi o pior fim que poderia existir... u.u E se o lemon ficou uma porcaria também...

Um beijo! E até a próxima

xD


End file.
